Kuranosuke Shiraishi/Trivia
Character Trivia *When he was a first year, he slid across the main gate of Shitenhoji. He was later praised and acknowledged by the Principal. *He was first heralded as “Bible” during the Newcomer’s Tournament during his first year in middle school. *He was made captain during the spring of his sophomore year after Hara Tetsuya retired from being captain since he got “tired of it.” Osamu made Shiraishi captain because he thought he had the highest chance of winning. *He won 2nd place in the Complete Swimsuit Eating Contest during his 2nd year in middle school (Kenya was the champion). *He’s currently serializing an article in the school newspaper called “Poisonous Plant Bible”. *His leading style is composed of letting them do what ever they want and just telling them to win but he uses the “carrot and stick” policy in raising up Kin-chan. *He is always on time and hates when others are late. *He’s currently most focused on controlling and raising up a certain super rookie. *His current biggest problem in the club is Zaizen whom he describes as a “cocky brat yet not serious genius player.” *He says he has a lot of useless things in his room but according to Kenya, he has a lot of health goods in his room and all of them are Tempur brand. *He currently knows over 200 types of poisonous plants. *He is proud of his skills in making noodles. *According to Koharu, he isn’t really good at comedy but he trains really hard at it. *During their 2nd year in middle school, the tennis club did a crossdressing café and Shiraishi, being the captain, participated in it. *Under his bandages is actually a pure gold gauntlet given to him by Osamu-chan 2 years prior to the storyline which when removed, greatly increases the speed of his left hand. *He has a pet beetle named Kaburiel whom he feeds protein jelly. Kaburiel won the “My Kabu-chan is the Best Cup” where he defeated Atobe Keigo’s King of Satan in the finals round. *Shiraishi brought Kaburiel to the U-17 training camp. *He brought plants to the camp. One of which is a Torikabuto. *He had a slump after Shitenhoji's complete defeat against Rikkai during their 2nd year but gradually got over it. *Shirashi told Tōyama Kintarō that when Oshitari Yūshi takes off his glasses, he becomes a super hero. *In Pairpuri 2, it states that the Hadokyu is ineffective against Shiraishi. *At episode 20 in the OVA, his bible skills are acknowledged by the commentators, Kikumaru Eiji and Oshitari Yūshi, when Oshitari saw Shiraishi replacing the eaten yakiniku by the uncooked ones in an instant. *In the U-17 training camp, he is in the same room as Yukimura and Fuji, RM201 and they get along really well. *In Prince of Tennis Another Story, Shiraishi stated that their school gate is hard to get into. Since he suddenly jumped up from behind Seigaku and said his favorite saying Ahhh...Ecstasy., he hit his face on the top of the gate. *He has a scarf he received from his younger sister before take-off. Other Trivia *In the New Prince of Tennis Manga, Shiraishi had a golden gauntlet hidden in bandages. But in the anime in Prince of Tennis after beating Fuji, there is a part where one fifth of the arm is shown to have no gauntlet on. *He was named after a Soba shop in Osaka. *Shiraishi's kanji name, 白石, in Chinese means White Stone. He was part of the soundtrack group STONES, made up of the boys with the character for "stone" in their last names. *Shiraishi's voice actor has admitted that no matter how many episodes he is required to record, he is always nervous. *Shiraishi is the first Prince of Tennis character to have a Live Tour, followed by Yukimura, Ryoma, and Yagyu. *Shiraishi is the only Shitenhoji member to have released albums. Personal Information *Foot Size: 27 cm *Hobbies: Chess, health exercises *Father’s Occupation: pharmacist *Spends Allowance On: Health goods *Favorite Quote: Bringing to a successful conclusion *He does not perform badly in any subject at school, and does particularly well in Chemistry. *Favorite Colors: Bright green *Favorite Foods: Cheese risotto *Favorite Movies: Korean movies *Favorite Book: Botanical books *Favorite Music: Trance *Favorite Type: One whose hair has the scent of shampoo *Favorite Date Spot: Botanical garden *Favorite Place to Visit at School: Infirmary *His favorite sports besides tennis are jogging and yoga. *Part of his daily routine is the maintenance of his bandages which takes him an hour. He does this before sleeping. *What he wants most at the moment: a full-length mirror/a wife for Kabriel. *Daily Routine: stretching after getting out of his bath (yoga) *Things he doesn’t like: Girls who go out to hit on guys *Skills outside of Tennis: Identifying poisonous Plants *His routine during tournaments: Mental training, reads self-help books Messages to Shiraishi *'From Tanegashima:' “‘Nosuke, it seems like you’ve found your own tennis, huh. Your match against France was purely ‘ecstasy~’” *'From Kimijima:' “A simple smile isn’t enough for the leading hottie amongst the middle school students. Aim for a brilliant, even brighter grin!” *'From Kirihara:' “Shiraishi-san! Here’s a coupon for the salon I visit, I got it just for you! It’s my thanks for that day♪” *'From ‘Kubriel’:' “As your best friend, I’m always cheering you on, ‘Nosuke. White stone, be ambitious!” Category:Character Subpages